1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source system configured with a plurality of power source apparatuses, in each of which a magneto generator is utilized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power source apparatuses utilizing a magneto generator include, for example, a power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1. The power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured as a battery charger mounted in a vehicle and is provided with a magneto alternating current (AC) generator, a rectification circuit, and a power-generation voltage control circuit. The power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured in such a way that AC electric power generated by the magneto alternating current (AC) generator is converted into DC electric power by the rectification circuit and is inputted to the power-generation voltage control circuit; in the power-generation voltage control circuit, voltage control is applied to the DC electric power in such a way that a voltage corresponding to the battery voltage is produced; then, the voltage is supplied to the battery.
In the power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the output voltage to be supplied to the battery is stopped for a given time or the output voltage is changed so that the load on the power generator is reduced when the engine is accelerated; thus, the acceleration performance of the engine can be raised.
Patent Document 2 discloses a power source apparatus provided with a magneto alternating current (AC) generator, a rectification circuit, a DC voltage transformer, and a voltage control unit. The power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 is configured in such a way that AC electric power generated by the magneto alternating current (AC) generator is converted into DC electric power by the rectification circuit and is inputted to the DC voltage transformer; based on an operation status signal related to the magneto alternating current (AC) generator and a load status signal, the transformation ratio of the DC voltage transformer is controlled by the voltage control unit; then, the DC electric power is supplied to loads such as the battery and the like.
The power source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 makes it possible to largely raise the power generation efficiency by controlling the transformation ratio of the DC voltage transformer.